A Wicked Tale
by Orange-Green
Summary: Glinda decides to finally leave with Elphaba


**A/N **I am a reader, not a writer. This is my first story...ever really. But I couldn't sleep until this was out of my head and once written, well, why not throw it out there. This does not in any way shape or form compare to many stories I've read on here. In fact, I couldn't even think of a title. Oh well.

The Witch flew high in the night sky, far above the possibility of being spotted by onlookers on the ground. She flew towards the Emerald City as she did so often recently. The Witch may be the enemy of all of Oz, hated and hunted, but she still had Glinda. Her best friend. Her only friend. The Wizard had for all intents and purposes exiled the Witch and Morrible had initiated a frenzy with her propaganda of "wickedness." But still she had Glinda. All of Oz referred to her as the Wicked Witch of the West. Even the Witch herself, had long since shelved her former identity. Glinda was the only one left who still saw her as Elphaba. And the Witch loved her all the more for it.

Glinda had remained loyal to the Witch. No matter what her appearance and perceived opinions. Of course she still had her duties to perform. She still had to speak to the masses of Oz and calm them when Morrible succeeded in stirring up a frenzied terror among the poor, unthinking citizens. Glinda never spoke out against the Wizard or Morrible. She simply remained, Glinda the Good, doing her best to calm the people and ease their fears. Of course, she never specifically spoke out against the Witch either. She spoke only of "their terror" and "these troubling times" and so forth. Her ambiguity seemed to satisfy not only the unsuspecting masses, but the Wizard and Morrible as well, as there was no direct treason to accuse Glinda of. She was simply the bright spot in the lives of the terror filled Ozians and the Wizard and even Morrible, did not dare to question her further.

The Witch didn't mind Glinda's position. In fact, she preferred Glinda remain in the role as it thus far, guaranteed her safety. Should Glinda attempt to defend her old roommate, the people would surely turn on her. Not to mention Morrible. The Witch hated to think what the Press Secretary would do to the petite blonde. The Witch would do anything in her power to protect her Glinda.

But still the Witch flew on towards her friend, even with her fears for Glinda's safety gnawing at her. For these visits with her friend served as the Witch's only remaining happiness. The Witch was content in her work for she knew her work was just. But she was lonely, even though she refused to admit it to another living soul. The Witch cherished these quiet evenings alone with Glinda. They would reminisce about their long lost days at Shiz, of the times at the Peach and Kidneys, and of course their old friends. Little Boq, Crope, Tibbit, and of course Fiyero. They were good times, those school days. And though the Witch thought herself selfish for endangering Glinda, she simply could not stay away. Being apart from Glinda simply was not an option. So on she flew, high up in the engulfing darkness. She flew towards her only friend, towards her only happiness. Towards her love.

XXX

Glinda was in her private room as was typical for this time of evening. She had retired to wait for her friend to arrive, as was becoming the routine. Glinda often feared Elphaba would be caught. But still, her need to be with her friend triumphed over those fears and Glinda spent many hours fretting and praying that her Elphie would remain safe, but could never forbid her from coming. There was no question as to what would happen if Elphaba was in fact apprehended. She would be publicly tortured and killed. The Ozians wouldn't have it any other way. And then, Glinda would be alone again. And Glinda knew she would not survive without her.

For here, in the Palace, surrounded by servants and worshipped by all, Glinda was alone. She could confide in no one, save the hated Wicked Witch of the West. She lived for the nights when her friend, her Elphie, would come to her and they would spend the next hours talking of old times, and what was to come. Each night when Elphaba left, Glinda longed to leave with her. In fact, Glinda longed to tell Elphaba that she was dying here alone. That only she, Elphaba could save her. Glinda longed to leave the pomp and pretension behind and fly away free with her best friend. Best friend. Is that all she felt for the green woman? She knew she only felt safe when Elphaba was near. Comfortable. Special. And there was an undeniable flutter deep within her when they embraced or their hands would touch even slightly.

She certainly never had such a reaction to any man. Most certainly not the men of the palace who had dared to chase _the_ Glinda the Good around the parlor attempting to bed her. They were nothing more than pigs in Glinda's eyes and had thus far been avoided without serious incident. But Elphaba, with her there was something more. It was more than Glinda's desire to run her fingers through the raven tresses; it was more than a desire to taste those beautiful green lips. It was a desire to have and to be a companion. To spend every possible minute getting lost in those chocolate eyes. To know Elphaba's thoughts and fears and to share her own. To wake every morning with the sole purpose of seeing to Elphaba's happiness. Of course, Glinda thought, running her fingers through the raven tresses and tasting those beautiful green lips wouldn't be too awful either. Yes, Glinda the Good was in love. With the Wicked Witch of the West. If she could only summon the courage to confess it.

Perhaps it was a fear of rejection that kept Glinda from pronouncing her love. Perhaps Glinda sought to protect Elphaba from the consequences of such a union. Perhaps it was simply easier to guarantee that at least in this capacity, her Elphie was still a part of her life. Should the green woman not feel the same, Glinda was sure their relationship would be forever changed. It would be impossible for it not to be. And that, Glinda simply could not bear. So she would remain silent. Unless of course Elphaba should by some miracle of Lurline make the first move. Then Glinda would spend the rest of her life confessing and showing Elphaba of her love. Until then, she would wait.

XXX

Glinda had been waiting patiently when she heard a knock at her door.

_Hmm, Elphie doesn't usually use the door. Who could it be at this hour?_ She thought. Glinda approached the door and opened it a crack to see who was there. She had no opportunity to slam the door shut, as she surely would have done upon seeing who it was.

Sir Chuffrey, a local councilman and all around scoundrel shoved his way inside before Glinda could react.

"Good evening Lady Glinda," he oozed, turning to flash a toothy grin.

"Sir Chuffrey, this is hardly proper. I must ask you to leave my chambers at once." Glinda insisted, pulling her robe tighter around herself. "If not, I shall be forced to call the guard."

Chuffrey let out a chuckle and moved further into the room. As he began taking his jacket off, Glinda toyed with the idea of turning and running out the door herself in an attempt to find the guard that she knew had already retired for the evening. But she was hardly one to stand being sent high tailing it out of her own bedchamber. She did have her pride. "Sir Chuffrey, perhaps you didn't hear me. Leave at once!" Glinda ordered, straightening herself to her full height in an attempt to intimidate. Apparently her attempts were in vain as Chuffrey simply laughed and began rolling up the sleeves of his perfectly tailored shirt.

"Now, now, Miss Glinda, I think you've kept me waiting long enough. Isn't it time you gave me an answer to my proposal? It isn't proper for a lady to be such a tease. I've been quite patient, don't you think?" He asked, his grin never fading.

"Sir, I thought it was fairly obvious that I would prefer to marry the fat old Wizard himself, than to be so much as within arms length of you. So to put it plainly, no I will not marry you. I will not bed you, and I certainly will not tolerate you in my quarters any further. Now please go!"

As Glinda turned to retreat to the door and show him out, Chuffrey sprang towards her and grabbed her, pinning her against him. "Now see here Miss Glinda, I don't intend to take no for an answer."

Glinda cringed as she felt his hot breath on her neck as he tried to kiss her. She struggled to free herself from his grasp but he had secured one arm behind her back while latching onto her hair with his other hand. He forced her backwards toward the bed while she continued her struggle. Glinda felt herself fall backwards onto the bed and he was on top of her in an instant. She could only be grateful for the gown underneath her robe, as he had already managed to untie the robe as he pressed himself down onto her.

"Now Glinda dear, we could have done this the easy way if you had only been reasonable" He grunted against her struggle as he began pulling at her gown.

Glinda, seeing her struggle was futile, clawed at his face in a last attempt to stop the assault. She felt some small satisfaction and pride as he pulled back slightly, blood trailing down his cheek.

"You little wench!" He screamed as he backhanded her. The blow left her dizzy and she felt her strength, and fight, ebbing away.

XXX

The Witch was nearing the Palace now. There was no mistaking the luminescent green glow, even in the dark of night. She circled high above, attempting to locate the guard position, as was her usual custom. Satisfied that she could make yet another safe landing, the Witch headed toward Glinda's room. As she approached her friend's quarters, the sight that met her eyes caused a wave of nausea to sweep through her. Glinda was in a struggle and was losing soundly.

The Witch spurred the broom on as fast as she could and didn't even bother to slow down for the glass door as she smashed into the room.

"What in Oz!" Chuffrey yelled, hearing the crash. He leapt away from the bed and turned to face the intruder. He paled upon seeing a green figure, dressed in black from head to toe, hovering in the air atop her broom. With her cape billowing behind her and the crazed look in her eye, the Witch appeared to fit her forced public image perfectly.

The Witch lowered herself to the ground and dismounted. She let out a low growl and advanced on Chuffrey who was beginning to tremble ever so slightly.

"I think perhaps you should explain yourself sir." The Witch snarled as she held out the end of the broom as if preparing to throttle him with it. She advanced on him, hoping to put space between the man and Glinda. Chuffrey stepped to the side and reached for something, anything to use to protect himself. The Witch however was too quick and sent him hurtling into the wall with nothing more than a flick of her wrist. He landed in a heap and didn't move.

The Witch was by Glinda's side in an instant. "Glinda, my sweet, look at me. Are you alright? Has he harmed you?" She gently wiped blonde hair out of blue eyes and attempted to assess the damage.

"No Elphie. I-I'm fine. I'm fine." Glinda breathed, before being wrapped in a tight embrace. She began to cry then and she clutched at the Witch's back tightly. The Witch simply held her, not being able to find appropriate words. Glinda could feel the Witch trembling as she held onto her. "I'm fine, truly Elphie."

Glinda pulled away from her Elphie and met her eyes in an attempt to convince them both that she was truly fine. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here. Is-is he dead Elphie?"

"It's what he deserves my sweet. But no, he'll wake tomorrow. But with quite a headache I'll wager. I would almost like to see him get up so I can have another go at him." She replied. The Witch began to rub Glinda's back gently. This seemed to have the opposite of the desired effect as Glinda promptly began to weep again and the Witch gathered her into her arms again.

"Elphie please! Please take me with you!" Glinda cried between sobs. "I can't go on like this anymore. Please!"

The Witch was taken aback by this new outburst. "Shush now my sweet. You're just upset. And with good reason. You've just been through quite and ordeal. You're in shock; you don't know what you're saying. I can't give you any kind of a life. Hiding out, scavenging for food, and dodging hunting parties is not for you my pretty."

Glinda clutched desperately onto her green savior. "Please Elphie! I need to be with you. Chuffrey was not the first man to attempt something like this." Glinda felt the Witch cringe. "Oh, even if he were the first, can't you see I'm miserable here? I can't take this anymore! Elphie, I'll die if I stay here. I know it! Please, I'll be your slave if you just let me come with you. I'll cook for you and clean for you. I'll do any-"

"Hush now, you'll do no such thing." The Witch interrupted. "I will be the one looking after you my sweet. Are you sure this is what you want? You would give up all of this to become a fugitive with me?"

Was that hope that Glinda saw her Elphie's eyes? Glinda dared to believe it was. "Yes Elphie. Please. I want to be with you. I should have said yes the first time you asked, back in that attic. Please let me come with you this time?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of the Witch's mouth. "Alright then my pretty. The traitorous, fugitive life it is for you then. But, we should probably find you a more suitable outfit for travel."

Glinda glanced down at her rumpled robe and torn gown. She blushed feeling slightly exposed under the Witch's gaze. Before she could reply however, the Witch was already heading to the enormous closet to look for appropriate travel attire. "Hmm. No, this one won't do. No. Glinda, don't you own anything without ruffles, or perhaps just something with sleeves?" She asked amused. "Aha, these should suffice." The Witch pulled out a pair of black pants and a matching jacket.

"Oh yes, my riding suit. It's been so long since I've been on a horse I've forgotten where the stables are. In fact, I forgot I even had that suit. Did you find the matching boots and hat in there? Ooh, what about the cute fur lined gloves?"

"Sorry Glin, I didn't notice. And…wait, you know how to ride a horse?" The Witch asked amused as she began pulling other items into a bag for their departure.

"Of course Elphie. All sophisticated ladies of good breeding know how to ride a horse. We just don't do it often, it's rather unladylike if you think about it. But we sure look good when we do." Glinda giggled, suddenly feeling as if a weight had been lifted. She was really leaving with Elphaba, her Elphie. "What are you doing over there?"

The Witch barely glanced up at the question. "Well my dear, you're going to want a few of these luxuries with you I would think. Ozma only knows when we will be anywhere you can pick up another bottle of lavender and Gillikinese rose bathing oil. I'm afraid you won't have much use for your puffy ball gowns."

"I don't care Elphie. I'll leave it all behind. I'm sick of it. Sick of all of it!" Even Glinda wasn't expecting the venom that came with those words. She was in fact gladly leaving it all behind. The Wizard and Morrible with their lies and manipulation, the adoring Ozians with their blind acceptance of the deceit. The thought of having to make another speech from that balcony made Glinda want to be physically ill. She was finished with all of it. Glinda the Good was officially retired. Or better yet, officially in rebellion.

Glinda felt the Witch's hand slip into her own. She turned and felt herself sinking into those deep brown eyes. Sweet Oz those eyes. _Get a grip woman!_ Glinda thought to herself.

"Well, Glinda, are you ready? Are you sure this is what you want? There's still time to change your mind." The Witch said softly, as if afraid to hear the answer.

"Well let's go then. We don't have all night Elphaba Thropp." Glinda replied with a smile as she squeezed the green hand.

And so off they flew together into the night.

XXX

The Emerald City was in chaos the following morning upon finding their Good Witch missing. Search parties were organized and more than one interrogation of Sir Chuffrey was conducted. He was considered a person of interest in the disappearance as he was in fact found in their beloved Glinda's bedchamber. He weaved a tale of his heroic attempt to rescue Lady Glinda from the clutches of the Wicked Witch, of course leaving out the incident of his assault. He also embellished his own strength, claiming the Witch had only managed to defeat him when she summoned the very lightening bolts from the sky to her aid.

The Ozian newspapers sang of his glory and he was promptly promoted to Senior Advisor to the Wizard.

All the while, the two women were trying to settle Glinda into her new home.

"Elphie, what is this place?" Glinda asked as she toured the ancient looking stone castle. It was not exactly a warm and inviting environment, but it seemed safe and secluded. Most of the castle was in disrepair, with the exception being the tower. It was quite comfortable as far as run down towers go. The Witch had created a study area with her desk and books by the window facing east while her sleeping area was to the opposite side and separated by a half wall. The mattress, while not what Glinda was accustomed to, would certainly suffice after a long evening of bumping along on a rickety old broom.

"This is Kiamo Ko my sweet. We have dear Fiyero to thank for this place. He mentioned it once as we were all lounging by the canal after class. Remember? He mentioned his family had an estate but rarely visited as it was too badly in need of repairs to be a good vacation spot. The name of the residence was Kiamo Ko. The biggest castle west of the Emerald City. It suits the Wicked Witch of the West perfectly don't you think?" The Witch smirked.

"Elphie, really, must you refer to yourself as the Wicked Witch? You're about as wicked as that lion cub you rescued in lab that one day. Sweet little thing. I do wonder what's become of him." Glinda stretched tiredly out onto the bed. The sun was just beginning to peak over the mountains and light the room. She tried to stifle a yawn as Elphaba sat next to her.

"Glinda, you must be exhausted after the night you've had. Here, I'll draw the shades so you can get some actual sleep without the sun shining in on you." With that, the room was reduced to darkness as the Witch bustled about attempting to make her new roommate comfortable. She lit a few candles to ward off the complete darkness that was threatening to swamp the room.

"You're one to talk Elphie. You're the one who did all the work tonight. Come rest with me. Please?" Glinda gave her best smile and held out her hand to her green friend.

The Witch smiled and all but fell onto the bed with the petite blonde. They were both asleep in an instant.

XXX

Glinda woke hours later feeling happier than she had in ages. After the initial confusion of waking in unfamiliar surroundings that is. She simply had to glance to her left and see a peaceful green face mere inches away from her own and she was flooded with contentment. Glinda resisted the urge to stretch in fear of waking her sleeping companion so instead; she simply kept watch over her Elphie as she slept.

The Witch woke and was greeted by blue eyes shining back at her. She smiled. She reached out a green hand to stroke the pale cheek. Her brow furrowed when she spotted the slight discoloration left from the ordeal the previous night. A low growl escaped her as she eyed the bruise left by Chuffrey's backhand.

"Elphie, relax. I'm honestly alright. It's nothing." Glinda offered, knowing what had upset her friend. "You received worse from me during our first semester in sorcery. Remember the sandwich I exploded in your face? And the shock you got when I was demonstrating my "control" of electricity?" Both women were smiling now and Glinda was relieved to see she had accomplished her goal of putting Elphaba at ease.

"Speaking of exploding sandwiches, you must be starving." The Witch said with a laugh. "I'll see what I can round up for you my dear. Feel free to relax as long as you wish. Or the wash room is just down that staircase to the right."

With that, Glinda was left on her own as the Witch went off in search of their breakfast. Glinda couldn't help but touch her cheek where a green hand had just gently traced the bruise. She couldn't deny the tingle she still felt even after that green hand had been removed.

XXX

One afternoon, perhaps a week after Glinda's escape from Oz, the Witch returned from gathering supplies. Glinda had been left in the tower, as the Witch feared the risk of her being spotted. She found Glinda gazing off into the direction of the Emerald City, with a look on her face the Witch couldn't place.

"Welcome back." Glinda stated with a small smile. The Witch hadn't even been sure her presence had been detected. "What did you bring back for us Elphie? And any news from the City? I wonder of the news of my "departure" has reached my parents. I do worry that they will be overly concerned."

Perhaps that was the look on Glinda's face, simply concern for her parents. "Well, my dear, I managed to gather some vegetables that should make a nice stew. And what have we here? Hot off the press and just for you." The Witch pulled out an Ozian newspaper from under her cloak and handed it to Glinda with a chuckle.

"Oh Elphie, how thoughtful!" Glinda squealed. "Oh look, according to this, they are searching high and low for their beloved Glinda. No stone unturned apparently! Surely no one will think to look here, will they Elphie?" Glinda asked, now with concern on her features once again.

The Witch eyed Glinda carefully. "I doubt seriously anyone would give this place a seconds thought. But would it be so bad if they found you? You were looking out toward the City when I arrived. Are you homesick Glinda? I would understand if you want to return. I really can't compete with the hustle and bustle and importance of the Emerald City and Palace life."

"Elphie. Why in Oz would you say something like that? I do not want to go back. I'm happier here than I have been since our days at Shiz, when everything was simple. I belong here, with you. Someone has to see to it that you properly care for yourself after all." Glinda said, walking forward and taking the Witch's hand in her own.

"Well, I am glad to hear you say that. It was just the look on your face when I returned. I couldn't place it." The Witch replied cautiously, almost nervously. "I thought perhaps you were tired of me already."

"Never Elphie. I meant what I said. I couldn't leave you. I was just worried about you while you were away. I can't help but look out toward the City. I always hope I don't see any sign of the Gale Force or Madame Morrible coming for you. Surely you must know by now that I couldn't bear to be apart from you again. I love you, you silly green thing." Glinda's voice dropped to almost a whisper as she found herself growing flustered and nervous at how much more she wanted to say to her green love. She dropped Elphaba's hand and turned away to shield the tears from Elphaba's view. They did not go unnoticed by the Witch.

"Oh Glinda, please, what's wrong? And don't say nothing, I can see that you're about to cry." The Witch said turning Glinda to face her. Glinda held her gaze for a moment, then turned and sat on the ground close to the burning fireplace, suddenly cold and shivering. The Witch followed, sitting next to her.

"Well Elphie…you see…that is…what I mean is…"

"Glinda, what is it? You know you can tell me anything." The Witch replied, scooting closer to the blonde in front of the fire. The Witch hoped drawing closer to her friend would encourage her to continue. In fact, it only served to further fluster the blonde.

"Sweet Oz Elphie." Glinda muttered, her mouth going dry. "It's just that recently, well actually for a while now. In fact, even back when we were at Shiz, though I didn't recognize it back then, I've had these…_feelings_ for you. You know?" Glinda looked expectantly at Elphaba, hoping beyond hope that she would understand what she was trying to say and simply throw herself at Glinda's feet and profess her love and undying devotion and save the blonde from further humiliation. Instead, the Witch merely cocked a lone eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh yes, I remember. _Loathing_ I believe is what you called it back then." The Witch said with a laugh.

"Ugh. Elphie. For someone so intelligent, you certainly are dense." Glinda said, exasperated.

"Excuse me?" The Witch was thoroughly confused at this point and growing slightly irritated. "How about you stop playing games and just say what's on your mind Glinda."

"Alright. Fine. I love you Elphaba Thropp." Glinda declared, daring the Witch to break away from her gaze.

"Well, yes, I know you do. You've told me before my sweet. And you know that I love you too Glinda!"

"Oh Elphie," Glinda said nervously. "Dear, sweet, dense Elphie. I do love you. It's just that I've also had these other feelings for you. Extra feelings if you will. I've tried hard to ignore them, really I have Elphie. It's just that, well, these feelings haven't gone away and, and…" she stopped, feeling utterly defeated as her Elphie sat motionless watching her. Elphaba looked in fact, afraid to move.

Finally, the Witch cleared her throat. "You're rambling my sweet. What is it you want to tell me? Glinda, I know you love me. We're best friends. I've never seen you quite so beside yourself before."

Glinda sighed. "Elphaba, these feelings I have go beyond a simple best friend love. In fact, I think I _love _love you. The only way I can describe this feeling is, well, desire." Glinda said with a cringe, afraid of the Witch's reaction. "I certainly never expected this to happen Elphie, but I just can't seem to shake this burning urge to be with you and believe me, I know it's odd. I've certainly never been with a woman before but you –"

Glinda wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as her pink lips were soon met with the Witch's green ones. The kiss was gentle and sweet. As they parted, Glinda realized her eyes were still closed. She was afraid to open them.

"Elphie, this certainly isn't helping with my feelings that I just mentioned."

"Really?" The Witch breathed. "Because it's certainly helping mine." With that, the Witch leaned in and kissed Glinda again, bringing her green hand up to caress a pale cheek.

XXX

And so, the two began their life together…again. From that point forward, it wasn't simply a black clad, green figure flying around Oz. The people swore there was now the slightest hint of pink among the black. The Witch's mission carried on. Only now, she was not alone. She was complete.


End file.
